There And Back
by tetsusaiga-chick
Summary: Lonestar I'm Already There songfic. Let me know if anyone wants me to continue.


DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own sexy Tidus, Auron, Gippal or any of the other characters of Final Fantasy. I don't own the song by Lonestar either L

Tidus sat down on a soft cloud next to Auron, looking down at the ground below them. Auron looked up to him and sighed.

"I think you should see this," he grunted before the image twisted and up sprang a new scene.

Tidus watched in amazement as Yuna appeared below them. She sat on the docks next to the spot where he disappeared. With tears in her eyes, she looked out into the ocean and whistled. Tidus fought back tears and whistled back, hoping it would reach her.

Auron placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She can't hear you." 

"I know," Tidus responded sadly.

Tidus continued to watch her as Rikku appeared behind her and lead her back to the village. Yuna wiped her tears away and obediently followed. Before reaching the end of the dock, Yuna stopped and turned around.

"I miss you," she whispered as she looked out into the distance.

It was enough to make Tidus' heart break. Tears pooled in his eyes as he watched her turn and continue back to the village. Yuna greeted a few of the villagers before returning to her hut and falling on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Tidus reached toward her, wishing more than anything that he could help to ease her pain.

"Is there anything I can do Auron? I will give anything," he whispered, locking his tear-streaked eyes with his.

"Only the dreams Tidus, you know that," he replied shaking his head.

The dreams. Her dreams. The only way Tidus could reach her.

"But how will she know I'm really there?" he asked.

"She won't, she will think it is only a dream, although, I'm sure you of all people could find a useful loophole," Auron replied raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Tidus, not wanting to watch Yuna's pain anymore, got up and went in search of the fayth once again.

"Please! You don't understand the hurt she endures everyday! We saved your pathetic asses from eternal dreaming, and this is how you thank us?!" Tidus screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"We've told you many times, we cannot, Mr. Tidus. It would require us to dream again, and we no longer have that power," The Fayth replied.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Anything I can do? I would give anything to be there with her, to help us both," he pleaded.

"You know there isn't," The Fayth replied comfortingly. Tidus stormed away.

"I do not understand. On the Farplane, you are not supposed to be able to feel hurtful emotions. Though Tidus has been displaying outbursts of pain and anger," The Fayth whispered aloud.

Tidus stood by a large blue, swirling orb, looking deep into it, concentrating all his thought into Yuna's dream.

_Yuna walked out to the all too familiar dock and whistled, once again. Her head hung when there was no reply. She got up to leave when a hand stopped her, and lightly squeezed her arm. She turned around to meet Tidus' smiling face. Yuna flung her arms around him, only to go right through him, again. Tears dripped out of her eyes as she took a slow step back._

_"Still a dream," she stated._

_Tidus nodded._

_"Yuna, listen," she started, but couldn't find the words, so he settled for a song he once heard._

_"I'm already there_

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beating in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whispered in the wind_

_And I'll be there 'til the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_I'm already there."_

Yuna awoke with a start. The dream…it felt so real. She screamed as Bahamut's Fayth stared at her from the end on her bed.

"Do not be alarmed, Lady Yuna," the Fayth spoke. "We come to you about Tidus."

Hearing this, Yuna sat up, waiting for the Fayth to continue.

"As you are aware, on the Farplane, you cannot feel pain or anger. Only happiness," he said. Yuna nodded. "Well, Tidus has shown extreme amounts of both pain and anger toward us, and we fear that he does not belong on the Farplane as of now. And we would like to bring him back…"

"You can do that?!" Yuna screamed.

"Yes, do you still wish for him to return Lady Yuna?" The Fayth asked.

"Of course," Yuna said, holding back the tears.

The Fayth nodded at her and slowly disappeared. Yuna sat on her bed, completely numb. Tidus, her Tidus was coming back. She let her head drop as tears of joy streamed down her face and fell into her lap. Her body shook in anticipation, it had been so long since she saw his gentle face, felt his soft touch, or heard his soothing voice. Yuna slowly ran a finger over the charm on the necklace she wore, the same one he wore before he vanished. It was the only thing Yuna ever found during her desperate searching and long hours of waiting near Besaid, where he faded. Yuna slipped back into her daydream, the one she had nearly every minute of every day since he'd been gone. It was the same as always, she would sit on the dock, waiting for his whistle for hours, but it never came.

'That will change,' was the last coherent thought Yuna had before falling back to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
